We Will Survive
by GinaMarie97
Summary: Pewdiepie x Amnesia story! Felix gets trapped in the Castle, and while searching for a way out, a young girl finds herself trapped as well. Rated M for swearing and possibly adult themes
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**December 15**

The three of them ran down the dark corridor, the torches on the wall blowing out as they zoomed by. Their legs getting weak, their lungs struggling to breathe properly, their clothes torn. The growling of the Monster behind getting louder and louder.

"Corridors and grunts, the two things I hate the most at the same time." The tall, blonde haired Swedish man said whimpering lightly.

"Put your fear behind you Felix." The french man dressed in Gold said frowning. "Just keep running."

"I see why he hates corridors now." The Emerald-Eyed girl mumbled.

"Look, I see a door." The french man said, pointing ahead to a door that was just barely visible.

"Good eye Stephano." The girl, Ruby, said as the man smiled.

"But...Will we have time to stop just to even open the door?" Felix said, not daring to turn around to see how close the Monster is.

"I don't know. Perhaps if we find something to throw at the Monster, it will buy us some time." Stephano said. "But we have nothing to throw.."

"BARRELS!" The Swedish man yelled, making the other two trip in surprise.

"Stop that dammit!" Ruby glared as she and Stephano struggled to keep theirselves from falling.

"For once, I'm glad there's Barrels." Stephano said, an idea coming into his head as the other man gasped.

"You joined the barrels?" He asked. Stephano sighed.

"You are an idiot Felix." He said. "No, I did not join the barrels. What I'm saying, is that we can each grab a barrel, and toss it at the Monster. That should slow it down and give us time to get out of here."

"Smart. But there's 2 barrels and 3 of us." Ruby said.

"You guys can do it. I'll just keep running." Felix said. Ruby and Stephano shook their heads.

The slowed down and let Felix run to the door. They grabbed a barrel and turned around. The Monster staring into their eyes as it raised it's claws in the air, stumbling towards them.

"Now!" Stephano said. The two launched the barrels at the Monster, watching as it stumbled back before falling. The two spun around and ran towards Felix, who was holding the door open. They jumped to the other side before slamming the door and locking it.

"We don't have much time." Stephano panted. He looked forward and seen there was water. "We've entered kaernk territory"

"Nope." Felix said shaking his head. "I'd rather stay with the grunt." He backed up until his back hit the wall.

"We're not leaving you." Ruby stared him down. "So help me god I will drag you into this water myself."

"Nope." Felix crossed his arms, lightly shaking. The three jumped as the Monster banged violently on the door, slowly ripping it to pieces.

"Come on Felix!" Stephano said. Ruby grabbed Felix by his arm.

"No!" He struggled to break free. Stephano ran to the other side of him and grabbed his other arm.

"Jump!" He said. The two jumped into the water, dragging Felix with them, just as the door blew open. The three of them ran down the corridor covered in water, Ruby and Stephano struggling to hold onto Felix, who was shaking even worse.

"I don't think the Kaernk is here." Ruby said. "It's too quiet." She glanced behind her. "I spoke too soon." Felix and Stephano looked behind. The Kaernk running splashing in the water, getting closer.

"RUN!" Stephano yelled. The three of them ran. The water getting deeper and deeper, making it harder for them to run. Felix struggled to keep up, his legs slowly failing him. Stephano and Ruby struggled to keep their grip on him.

"C'mon Felix" Stephano grunted. "You're slipping"

"Hold on dammit." Ruby said on the verge of tears.

"I'm trying." Felix gasped. The deep water was too much for the three of them. Felix let out a yell as he felt Ruby and Stephano's grip on him slip. He fell into the water with a loud splash. The two spun around, searching for any sign of him.

"Where is he?" Ruby said.

"I don't know" Stephano panicked. "...Where's the Kaernk?"

The two looked at each other before looking back down at the water.

_A/N: Got so upset there's hardly any stories about pewdiepie I decided to make one myself. LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**November 20**

He doesn't know how he ended up here, nor does he know why. But one thing he does know: He has to get out. Soon. The castle is old, weak, scary. Every corridor, every room, ever place, is eerie, creepy, and dark. He only has a lantern, which is constantly running out of oil every 15 minutes or so. He has no idea which way he has to go. He has no idea what monsters lurk in the castle. All he wants to know, is how to get out.

The tall, blonde haired Swedish man carefully tip-toed into the dark room, clutching the lantern in his left hand and keeping hold of the door handle with the right. He carefully walks to the stand in front of the window and grabs a Tinderbox, stuffing it into his pocket for later. He crouches down and throws the boxes out the way before grabbing the hidden bottle of oil and pouring it into his lantern.

He stands up and takes one last look around the room. The only light source being his lantern and a candle on the wall at the back of it. He takes a shaky breath as he makes his way to the other door. He carefully pushes it open, lifting the lantern up lightly to see better. He looks to his right and see's it's a dark corridor.

"I don't trust corridor's." He mumbles softly. He carefully makes his way to the first door to the right and pushes it open. He stops as a growl is heard. His heart stops, the color draining from his face. He quickly spins around and slams the door shut. He waits a moment or two. The sound of the shakles on the monster getting closer. He backs up and waits.

He sighs relief as the sound of the monster gets further and further again. He turns around and shines his lantern on the stand in front of him. He walks to it and picks up a little Golden statue.

"Heh, aren't you cute." He says lightly, smiling. "I think I'll call you...Stephano." He cracks a bigger smile. He clutches the statue tightly and begins to look more around the room.

"Don't grip me so hard!"

He jumps in surprise, dropping the lantern and statue. He backs up against the wall, looking all around the room, heart racing.

"OW. Idiot" The french man cursed.

He looks all around the room. No one in sight. Who's voice is that?

"Down here."

He looks down at the Golden statue. Shaking and breathing heavily, he crouches down and picks it up, spinning it so it's facing him.

"Thanks for that."

"You talk?" The man said, staring at the statue.

"Yes. What, you haven't seen a talking statue before?"

"No..."

"You must have a boring life then."

"How is this even possible?" The Swedish man mumbles.

"I don't know. But what kind of name is Stephano?" The statue narrows his eyes. The man gives a weak smile. "Well, what's your name?"

"Felix."

"Felix what?"

"Felix Kjellberg"

The statue blinks. The man bites his lip, waiting for it to speak.

"How the fuck do you even say that?" The statue says and the man laughs for the first time since he's been stuck here.

"I'm Swedish!" He says smiling. The statue smiles.

"Really? Hm, nice." The statue chuckles. They both gasp as they hear a loud bang. They look at the door, watching as a monster begins to tear it down.

"Run you fool!" Stephano yells. Felix scrambles to his feet and dashes to the door in the back of the room.

"THE LANTERN!" Stephano yells. Felix silently curses before spinning around, grabbing the lantern, and running to the door again. He throws it open just as the monster beats down the other door. He slams the door shut and runs down the corridor. Stephano looks back and see's wood flying.

"Don't. Look. Back." Stephano says. Felix bites his lip and nods. He throws open another door, slams it shut, and runs down the dark steps.

"Can't believe you actually brought me along." Stephano says, chuckling lightly.

"You thought I'd leave you there?" Felix asks, not running, but walking fast.

"Well the last person who was stuck here did." Stephano said frowning. Felix gulped, not bothering to ask what happened to the person.

"Well. You're gonna be coming with me." Felix says and Stephano smiles. "We'll get out of here.

_Together"_

* * *

**A/N: My slow ass finally updated LOL. enjoy bros?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What part of the castle is this?" Felix asked, shutting the door. He shined his lantern on the dark hallway, seeing a few doors leading to some rooms have been kicked down.

"Archives I believe." Stephano said after thinking for a while. Felix carefully walked down the hall. Looking to the left and seeing only a chair and table, he looked down the other end of the hall, seeing a room that doesn't even have a door.

"I don't like this." He mumbled, walking forward.

"Yeah well, I don't either. But maybe we can find something in there." Stephano said, making Felix nod in agreement. He stopped at the doorway, and carefully peaked his head in. He looked to the right. He gasped before jumping back, his back slamming into the wall.

"Jesus christ man." Stephano said. "What is it?"

"I seen a shadow." Felix said, his voice shaking. "It was at the end of the room. It went out the door."

"Did it see you?" Stephano asked. Felix shook his head. "Good, at least it doesn't know were here. We still have to get in that room Felix. If we turn back now, there's a chance that monster is on it's way to this side of the hallway."

Felix took a deep breath, and slowly stepped into the room. He turned his lantern off, since the big windows on the walls were letting some light in. He started walking around, looking for anything that'll help him. He picked up a Tinderbox or two, and put them into his pocket. He stopped walking when he heard a monster growl.

"What was that?" He asked, the color draining from his face.

"That's the sound a monster makes when it's spawn; when it first appears. I believe that was the sound of a grunt monster." Stephano said. "Let's get out of here"

Felix turned to the left and ran down the long room, clutching Stephano and the lantern in his hands. When he reached the door, he seen boulders blocking his way.

"Why are there rocks here?" He asked.

"Sometimes everything just...caves." Stephano said. Felix sighed. He spun around and was face to face with a grunt.

* * *

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She rolled onto her back, rubbing the dust out her eyes. She turned her head to the right and seen bars.

_Jail cell._

She stood up carefully, glancing out the cell bars, making sure there's nothing there. She looked up and seen a lantern hanging from the ceiling. She reached up and yanked it off the wire it was on. She carefully pushed on the cell door, seeing if she needed to find a key to get out.

Luckily, she didn't.

The door opened with a loud squeak. She carefully stepped out and began looking inside the other ones, searching for anyone else. But all she was able to find, was a rusty key, Sanity Potion, and a few Tinderboxes. She put the rusty key in a lock, and pushed open the door.

She walked out into the dark hallway. She was about to move, when the sounds of chains rattling echoed through out the place.

_"Is that you my love?"_

Puzzled, she decided to walk towards the voice; maybe it's another person. She could hear it breathing loudly...and badly. She spotted a tall shadow in the corner. She shined her lantern on it.

It wasn't a person.

The monster spun around. It's eyes...or what's left of them, staring back at her. It's mouth wide open. Her eyes went wide. She turned around, and ran as fast as she can as she heard it following her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of making this a cross-over thing. I threw a bit of Justine in here. Hope you bros enjoy!**


End file.
